


Don't Ever Leave Me

by FriendlyCybird



Series: Five Dollar Smut [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Commissioned, I love exploring tags, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, ish, or maybe, or rather porn without much plot, that is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird/pseuds/FriendlyCybird
Summary: Vav almost died. Again. He's been doing that a lot lately.X-Ray is a bit forward in his efforts to give him a reason to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by my queerplatonic partner who wanted me to not only write porn, but write it for my BroTP and do it between 500-525 words. 
> 
> She's done this to me with more then one pairing across RT, and it's now going to be part of a series called Five Dollar Smut. Enjoy the first installment.

Vav almost died. Again. He'd been doing that a lot lately and X-Ray wasn't having it. He advanced suddenly on a startled Vav, grabbing him by the arms and pinning him hard to his bedroom wall. “X-Ray, what...” Vav managed before X-Ray closed space between them, hand going to Vav's face and crashing their mouths together. 

He was surprised when Vav's tongue snaked into the open-mouthed kiss instantly. When Vav's hands came up around his waist and held him there, bodies pressed together. When Vav pushed back, starting to steer them toward the couch. Vav was tiny, not that X-Ray was much bigger. Still he was light enough it was easy to grab him into a full body hug, which broke the kiss, spin them both and take two steps, then drop Vav hard on the couch and climb up over him. “Never leave me.” 

Even just the flash of Vav's hurt expression was too much and X-Ray buried his face against his friend's neck, pressing soft kisses and listening to the surprised but pleased noises Vav made. Laying on top of him like this, feeling every inch of him, warm and safe and real. And wriggling. Vav wouldn't lay still, shifting side to side and grinding up against X-Ray, whining his name again and again before finally “X-Ray, please.” 

“Please what?” 

“Either get up and kiss me sweetly or go and get the damn lube so nobody chafes getting what you want.” X-Ray hadn't even realized how he was rolling his hips down against Vav until that moment, body seeking friction without his conscious choice. 

“I have a better idea.” X-Ray got up, tugged Vav to his feet and started stripping him. As each strip of flesh came visible X-Ray planted a kiss on it, leaving Vav a trembling and ultimately naked mess in front of him. X-Ray pushed him back onto the couch and dropped to the floor in front of him. 

“X-Ray I want you to en...– oh!” Vav was cut off mid word by X-Ray's mouth around his cock. He'd never given a blowjob before. It seemed to work for a few moments, then Vav gasped “X-Ray, please, just get the damned lube.” 

X-Ray made the required run to the bedstand, and found himself pushed down hard onto the bed. “Vav I'm not saying I'd mind you fucking me, but...” 

Vav straddled, shifting their thighs together and catching both of their erections in one hand. He offered an experimental thrust into his hand that dragged so nicely against X-Ray's cock. X-Ray moaned and Vav nodded, letting go for one too long moment to get lube into that hand to make for a gentler glide as they thrust against each other within the slick guidance of Vav's hand. 

X-Ray was a panting, nearly overstimulated mess by the time he came, the cry of Vav's name tearing from his throat, so much like earlier that it left him trembling. Apparently that did it for Vav though because he came a moment later. Jizz cooling on X-Ray's stomach, Vav collapsed beside him and held him tight. “I'm not. Going. Anywhere.”


End file.
